deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
The Facts: Memories
The Facts: Memories is the twentieth and final case Frank West receives in Dead Rising. It is activated upon speaking to Isabela Keyes in Carlito's hideout, and is completed at the end of the cutscene. Overview Frank delivers the news of Carlito's fate to Isabela, who takes it with a mixture of sadness and relief. He says that Carlito died without telling him anything, and hands her the locket that Carlito told him to deliver. Isabela opens up the locket to see a photo of their family, and is overtaken by emotion. She then realizes something and types it into the computer, successfully granting them access to Carlito's files. She explains to Frank that "pachamama," a phrase meaning "Mother Earth," was a phrase often used by their parents in the blessed-by-nature hometown Santa Cabeza. With the password out of the way, Isabela manages to disable the jamming device. The case is completed at this point, but more events follow. With the signal no longer being blocked, Jessie is able to contact DHS headquarters via an emergency line. She tells them about the Willamette incident, but later calls Frank in a distraught state, telling him that the government has decided to deny everything that has happened. Special Forces soldiers will arrive at midnight to eradicate all zombies and humans. Later, a Special Forces Escort confronts Jessie about the situation, and offers her a chance - if she signs an agreement not to tell anybody about what has happened, she will be taken into custody and will be free to go. A second Special Forces soldier guarding the door to the office then hears suspicious noises coming from inside. He investigates and finds a zombified Jessie tearing out the throat of the first soldier. Zombie Jessie can then be found in the Security Room, and all the previously rescued survivors will have disappeared. A note from Otis found in the Security Room indicates that while Frank was out, the Special Forces arrived via the heliport and started capturing the survivors in the Security Room. He took advantage of the situation and stole a helicopter to escape, though he was unable to find Jessie in the confusion. He adds that he hopes Frank doesn't think he is a coward, and that he owes Frank a drink if they meet on the other side. At midnight, Special Forces soldiers infiltrate the mall via the Entrance Plaza under Brock Mason's orders. They replace the zombies as Frank's major enemies inside the mall. They withdraw at 10:00, September 22, leaving the mall devoid of zombies or survivors aside from Frank himself. Isabela then calls Frank on the transceiver, asking him to come to Carlito's hideout to talk to her. Accessing the Laptop Frank tells Isabela about her brother's death. Seeing Carlito's locket triggers a memory for Isabela though - the word "Pachamama", meaning "Mother Earth" and often said by their parents. Trying the computer again, it accepts the password and allows Isabela to turn off the jamming device. :Frank walks up to Isabela. Isabela turns around. Frank: He's dead. Isabela: No... Oh... Frank: All he worried about was you in the end. But dammit! He died without telling me a damn thing! :Frank walks over to Isabela Frank: You know, I thought he was terrorist scum. But... In the end, all he really cared about was his sister. The jerk! Here... He wanted you to have this. :Frank hands the locket that Carlito gave him over to Isabela. :Isabela holds the locket and opens it up. Isabela: Papa... Mama... :Isabela starts to cry with the locket in her hands, but while holding the locket she suddenly remembers something... align=right } Isabela: Pachamama... :Isabela types on the laptop :Access is suddenly granted Frank: Did you figure it out? Isabela: Pachamama... Mother Earth. Our parents said that a lot. Isabela: The place we lived. Santa Cabeza... was blessed with nature. Please believe me when I say my brother didn't want all this. He only wanted to live in peace in Santa Cabeza. align=right } :Frank nods and Isabela takes another look at the picture on the inside of the locket''Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, ''GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Jessie Contacts HQ Before Frank leaves Carlito's hideout he will get a call from Jessie saying that she is going to call for backup. As Frank walks, there will be a number of other cutscenes about the outcome of her call. The government is planning to cover up the entire incident; Special Forces troops will arrive at midnight to wipe out everything moving in the mall. :Frank answers his transceiver Jessie: Frank, the emergency line's been freed up! I'll give headquarters a call. Hang on. :Jessie calls headquarters on the phone HQ: DHS headquarters. Jessie: This is agent Jessica McCarney. We have an emergency situation. ;Second cutscene :Jessie sits on the sofa in the monitor room and contacts Frank Jessie: Frank... It's over... HQ's decided to ignore us. Frank: What... What do you mean, "ignore us"? Jessie: I contacted headquarters, but... The government has decided to deny all knowledge of what happened here. Jessie: Special Forces will arrive for cleanup at midnight. They'll take everyone out... Zombies, people, everyone...Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). :Jessie drops the transceiver, takes off her glasses, then moves to the corner of the sofa }} Jessie the Zombie The first military representative arrives shortly before midnight to take Jessie away, but she has become a zombie and attacks the man. :A man is looking at a picture of Jessie. align=right } :Jessie sits on the sofa in the monitor room. Special Forces Escort: Jessica McCarney? Talk about your close calls... You contacted us just in time. Your boss thought we should have a talk with you before the operation begins. We'll be taking you into custody. If you sign an agreement to keep your mouth shut about all this... you'll be free to go. :Jessie attacks both soldiers. Special Forces Guard: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(4).png Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(5).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(27).png }} Jessie's Demise :Frank reaches the rooftop beside the air duct that leads to the Security Room. Frank holds up his transceiver and contacts Jessie. Frank: Jessie? :Frank gets no response align=right } :Frank notices two dead Special Forces soldiers covered in blood on the floor of the Monitor Room. :As Frank searches the room, he notices Jessie's glasses on the sofa.''Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, ''GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} When Frank arrives at the Security Room, head through to the survivor rooms to find Jessie, and get the Snuff Shot J achievement. File:Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(8).png|Jessie can be seen through the window File:Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(7).png|Jessie eating Frank File:Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(6).png|Snuff Shot J Note from Otis Frank can also check the desk in front of the monitors to find a note from Otis Washington, which explains where he (and the other survivors) have disappeared. Special Forces Begin Cleanup At September 22, 12:00am the Special Forces arrive for cleanup. Dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces.png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(31).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(34).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces.png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(2).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(3).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(4).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(5).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(8).png At this point of the game, Frank has a lot of extra time - the next plot event won't happen until 10:00am the next morning. But the mall is crawling with Special Forces soldiers, and they're very tough to see in the dark. They are also very strong - unless Frank has previously gotten the Zombie Genocider achievement and unlocked the Real Mega Buster for it, they are going to prove very difficult foes. Franks best bet is to keep a very close eye out for the special forces and avoid them when possible; listen out for their radio chatter and take things slowly. As always, Frank will also want to keep plenty of healing items in his inventory, and save regularly. Frank needs to be back in Carlito's Hideout at 10:00 am. At 10:00 am the the Special Forces withdraw from the Entrance Plaza. :Frank and Isabela listen to the machine gun fire throughout the mall while inside Carlito's Hideout Isabela: The military... They'll come, won't they? It's just like Santa Cabeza. The government wants to cover this up too...}} Introducing Brock Mason The cutscene reveals that the special forces have completely killed all of the zombies in Entrance Plaza. One soldier motions that everything is completed to a officer in a gas mask. The officer removes the gas mask, it is Brock, who Frank will meet again in Overtime Mode. Heliport Rescue Head to the Heliport, where Frank was first dropped off. At this point, not only are the Special Forces gone, every zombie has been killed. But don't waste much time; if Frank doesn't make it to the Helipad then the game will be lost. If Frank spoke to Isabela after the military withdrawal, Frank unlocked Overtime Mode, which adds another 24 hours onto the story. Video Gallery File:Dead_rising_case_the_facts.png|The Facts: Memories expires on Day 3 at 11 pm. References